1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the design of Ethernet passive optical networks (EPONs). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the design of a pluggable optical line terminal (OLT).
2. Related Art
In order to keep pace with increasing Internet traffic, network operators have widely deployed optical fibers and optical transmission equipment, substantially increasing the capacity of backbone networks. A corresponding increase in access network capacity is also needed to meet the increasing bandwidth demand of end users for triple play services, including Internet protocol (IP) video, high-speed data, and packet voice. Even with broadband solutions, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) and cable modem (CM), the limited bandwidth offered by current access networks still presents a severe bottleneck in delivering large bandwidth to end users.
Among different competing technologies, passive optical networks (PONs) are one of the best candidates for next-generation access networks. With the large bandwidth of optical fibers, PONs can accommodate broadband voice, data, and video traffic simultaneously. Such integrated service is difficult to provide with DSL or CM technology. Furthermore, PONs can be built with existing protocols, such as Ethernet and ATM, which facilitate interoperability between PONs and other network equipment.
Typically, PONs are used in the “first mile” of the network, which provides connectivity between the service provider's central offices and the premises of the customers. The “first mile” is generally a logical point-to-multipoint network, where a central office serves a number of customers. For example, a PON can adopt a tree topology, wherein one trunk fiber couples the central office to a passive optical splitter/combiner. Through a number of branch fibers, the passive optical splitter/combiner divides and distributes downstream optical signals to customers and combines upstream optical signals from customers (see FIG. 1). Note that other topologies are also possible, including ring and mesh topologies.
Transmissions within a PON are typically performed between an optical line terminal (OLT) and optical network units (ONUs). The OLT controls channel connection, management, and maintenance, and generally resides in the central office. The OLT provides an interface between the PON and a metro backbone, which can be an external network belonging to, for example, an Internet service provider (ISP) or a local exchange carrier. For EPON, such interface is an Ethernet interface. The ONU terminates the PON and presents the native service interfaces to the end users, and can reside in the customer premise and couples to the customer's network through a customer-premises equipment (CPE).
FIG. 1 illustrates a passive optical network including a central office and a number of customers coupled through optical fibers and a passive optical splitter (prior art). A passive optical splitter 102 and optical fibers couple the customers to a central office 101. Multiple splitters can also be cascaded to provide the desired split ratio and a greater geographical coverage. Passive optical splitter 102 can reside near end-user locations to minimize the initial fiber deployment costs. Central office 101 can couple to an external network 103, such as a metropolitan area network operated by an ISP. Although FIG. 1 illustrates a tree topology, a PON can also be based on other topologies, such as a logical ring or a logical bus. Note that, although in this disclosure many examples are based on EPONs, embodiments of the present invention are not limited to EPONs and can be applied to a variety of PONs, such as ATM PONs (APONs), gigabit PONs (GPONs), and wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) PONs.
In conventional EPON configurations, at a carrier's central office, an OLT line card containing multiple OLTs can aggregate traffic from multiple downstream PONs, each communicating with an OLT. Multiple OLT line cards can be placed in a chassis to interface with the metro backbone via a backplane. To implement such a configuration, a carrier typically purchases custom-designed OLT line cards (based on the requirement of the traffic aggregation equipment and the metro backbone network) from equipment vendors. Such custom-designed OLT line cards can be expensive, and often require large amounts of capital expenditures (CAPEX) even during the initial network deployment stage. For example, each OLT line card includes a fixed number of OLT chips regardless of the number of existing subscribers. Therefore, when the number of subscribers is low, a large portion of the capacity of the OLT line card is wasted without generating revenue for the carrier. In addition, such an approach can also be cost ineffective for future upgrades as the number of subscribers increases.